someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrim: The Dead Zone
It was easy to get past what i saw, but this time, for me, it was true and it may not be so scary, but living it is My Experience It all started when I had already beaten Skyrim 5 times and had Five argonians Level 129-178, so I decided to make a new character. It would be another argonian but this time, I would not care about the laws of the game, it should be someone who was a known criminal throughout the game, so I started and went right through Unbound to the last mission. All of it was easy Then I just made up for killing everything and everyone silently -Well well, another one that wish to be a criminal, you’re not harming these people. I'm not letting you - A gravelly voice whispered in a tune so low, that I only heard it because the subtitles were on. The screen started to shake unstoppably and then went black -Welcome to your place... Oblivion. - The same voice as before said, as a plane that looked quite like Oblivion from the previous game loaded. The daedra had even more twisted forms, with their body creating impossible forms. Was that an Easter egg set by Bethesda? I did not know, so I stopped playing and I saved. Next day I went to play that save again "You would not get rid of me that way, you know…" The voice calmly stated, but nothing was on scren except the twisted daedra. What is happening here? I thought to myself, as I wondered if I should go to the end of whatever happened. "Great question. You know you want to, so why not, huh?" Did the game just talk to me? I am going crazy... There is no way that is happening I was teleported out of Oblivion and calmed myself dow, then went to Solitude. It’s a happy city, it seems to me. It always cheers me up. The people there seemed scared at my side. Children, instead of invite me to play, would always tell me: "You should not be here. You shouldn't even exist. Y..you are a monster." I had 2 options to answer -What are you talking about, kid? Or -then why did you don’t flee from me? You know what I did don’t you? I obviously asked: -What are you talking about kid? She answered me: You should remember the persons you killed. You did more bad here than a daedric prince they say you are the daedra LORD More 2 options: -Daedra lord? Who said that? Who I killed? -Ha. I know that I really did those things! I asked the first one -I am not allowed to talk about that the gods don’t like it I went running to the Blue Palace It was written instead of jarl elsif the fair “High queen Elsif the fair” I talked to her 1 option only -what are the people in the city talking about why are they saying I am a daedric lord. As soon as I said that a priest of Stendarr walked in and said: - What is that? How did he got in? Guards! Kill the monster! I killed all of them and went to talk to the priest -Why did you do that?! What is everyone talking about?! Start talking, now!- Was the only option for me to say, so I clicked it. - Alright just leave this city, and I tell you. In the past before these times, you were a killer who killed every single person that you could, persons feared you more than a daedric prince. You disappeared for years and people thought you had go away to oblivion and started calling you "Bahdodilok the daedric lord”, or literally Wrath of Death. We feared one day you would come back to Solitude only to reclaim the throne you once usurped. People said you were the most malevolent daedric lord, the lord of everything that was wrong… Your worshippers tried to bring you back to this realm by doing what you did, killing. Your plane at oblivion was named the dead zone and when you come back another dragonborn would try to claim your throne at the Blue Palace. You would win and the fate of everyone one would hang in the balance. That's all I know. I turned around after finishing my little chat with the priest, and for my surprise, the only character I never commited any crimes with, of Level 178, entered the palace. Everything on him was exactly the same as I left it. Even the name was being depicted as the one of that character. He came to me and said: - "You, the lord of evil and the wicked will be put down for once and for all, now." He proclaimed, as he started to shout something onto me, which I recognized as the Unrelenting Force shout, for I flied away. He used fire breath at the same time I used frost breath, he did not had to wait to use another shout, almost as if he was a true dragon. I ran at him even though I knew I would not be able to kill him, and when I tried to hit him he used disarm, I changed weapons.But before I could hit him, he used Unrelenting Force again and I fell on the ground. The screen got blurred. - "Your Kingdom of death will now end by, Akatosh. Die, foul creature!" He walked towards me and probably decapitated me. -Dead zone no more, as Akatosh shows me that the only dead here Is now him… I got out of that save, which deleted itself, and then I went to access the “Holy Character” as I like to call him. He was standing at the blue palace near a body named Daedric lord with all daedric set enchanted and all spell tomes. The body was that of an argonian, and its head lied far away, just as he had died. I will never know how this happened Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story